In positioning thermosetting and thermoplastic material into a mold for compression molding, this material must generally be preferentially distributed in the mold to assure complete filling of the mold since some of the materials being molded do not flow readily enough to fill the outer portions of the mold cavity adequately. Further, some thermosetting materials begin to harden in the mold before they are adequately distributed making uniform distribution impossible.
Although preformed pellets have been used, this requires a preliminary molding operation that is time consuming and expensive and may affect the ultimate setting qualities of the material. When attempts have been made to distribute the material manually within the hot mold cavity for better uniformity in the finished article such distribution is difficult because of the mold temperature, for example 400.degree. F., and the effect of this heat on the worker. With complex molds the time required is such that curing of the thermosetting resin may begin before the material has been properly distributed.